1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for matching the variable impedance of a load, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for RF power delivery systems for plasma processes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In plasma processing applications, such as the manufacture of semiconductors or flat panel displays, RF power generators apply a voltage to a load in a plasma chamber and may operate over a wide range of frequencies. The impedance of a processing plasma can vary with the frequency of this applied voltage, chamber pressure, gas composition, and the target or substrate material. Consequently, a reactive impedance matching network is typically used to transform the chamber impedance to an ideal load for the RF power generator.
Multiple frequencies are always present in RF plasma processing systems. These different frequencies can be the result of harmonics of the fundamental operational frequency. In many applications, multiple frequencies can be the result of separate power delivery systems operating on the same tool. Common configurations on commercial plasma processing tools include, but are not limited to, dual frequency systems such as 13.56 MHz-350 kHz, 60 MHz-2 MHz, and 27.12 MHz-2 MHz. Due to the presence of different frequencies, it may be necessary to provide additional RF circuitry in components designed primarily to work within one frequency range to effect their termination impedance as seen by a separate frequency. Controlling this termination impedance would allow the control or limiting of the voltage and current components of the secondary frequencies within the process plasma. Circuitry intended to terminate secondary frequencies must be designed such that it provides the desired termination impedance to the secondary frequencies without adversely affecting the performance of the component within its primary frequency range of operation.
It would be desirable if there were provided an impedance matching network that had the capability to set specific termination impedances for different frequencies within RF components on a plasma chamber that gave the operator the advantage of being able to tightly regulate the voltage, current, and power within a process at discrete frequencies without concern for impedance variability induced by other components in the system.
It would also be desirable if the matching network had the capability to suppress any undesirable effects caused by harmonics of the fundamental operational frequency.